Mobile terminal devices such as a cellular phone or smart phone have been widespread in recent years. Smart phones, in particular, are desired to have a larger screen in the display unit. Higher strength is also required of mobile terminal devices. For this reason, insert molding techniques where sheet metal that has high strength is encapsulated in a resin material are used for the housings of mobile terminal devices.
Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses an imaging device that has a rear case, for which an insert molding technique is used. More specifically, the rear case has a molded portion formed by insert molding, where resin material surrounds the peripheral edge of a sheet of metal. A glass plate is bonded to the resin material with an adhesive (see FIG. 7 of Patent Literature 1).